


No estás Solo (Emiliaco)

by danniburgh



Category: Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: M/M, aristemo, emiliaco - Freeform, emilio marcos - Freeform, emilio osorio - Freeform, joaquín bondoni - Freeform, mi marido tiene mas familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: "No te preocupes mamá, todo va a estar bien, no me voy mucho tiempo.""¿Me vas a llamar, verdad? Me preocupa que vayas a estar ahí solo en medio de la nada.""Todos los días, ya calmate, sabes que conozco esos terrenos como la palma de mi mano, solo me quedo en lo que termino el libro"Joaquín se bufó en silencio recordando la última conversación con su madre mientras la mirada de él no se le quitaba de encima, mientras sus muñecas atadas rogaban por circulación, mientras se le llenaba de incertidumbre la cabeza sobre si saldría vivo de ésta.





	No estás Solo (Emiliaco)

** **

**And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd, wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear**

"No te preocupes mamá, todo va a estar bien, no me voy mucho tiempo." dijo Joaquín subiendo su segunda maleta al auto mientras su madre, colocándose los lentes de aumento, le seguía el paso.

"¿Me vas a llamar, verdad? Me preocupa que vayas a estar ahí solo en medio de la nada." le contestó su madre, envolviéndose en su cárdigan en respuesta a otra ráfaga del viento fresco de otoño.

"Todos los días, ya calmate, sabes que conozco esos terrenos como la palma de mi mano, y solo me quedo en lo que termino el libro." respondió Joaquín cerrando la cajuela del auto, mirando a su madre. "Todo va a estar bien ya verás, ¿porqué tanta preocupación?" le preguntó, aunque muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

"Tenemos años sin visitar esa cabaña Joaquín..." le susurró su madre, Joaquín la vio tiritar de frío y la abrazó para transmitirle un poco de calor. "esos terrenos tienen años sin cuidados, seguro ya es un bosque horrible para estas alturas..." Joaco soltó una risa, su madre le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo sin romper el contacto, él se disculpó. "me da miedo que algún animal te ataque, o que te enfermes estando ahí o que algo le pase a esa estúpida y vieja casa, estarás incomunicado."

Joaquín asintió entendiendo la preocupación de su madre, lo entendía a la perfección pero no compartía su sentir, es decir, obviamente también estaba preocupado, pero también sentía la necesidad enorme de salirse de su casa, de salirse de la ciudad, sentía en el pecho una ansiedad inmensa de ver otra cosa que el panorama de la ventana de su habitación o de la ventana de su estudio; tenía ya más de dos años trabajando en la última parte de su trilogía de novelas, tenía tanto tiempo estancado sin poder escribir un final que le llenara, un final que le gustara, se sentía perdido y tanto los fans de la saga como sus jefes en la editora se encargaban de hacerle sentir peor con la presión de querer saber que sucedía después.

Tenía que irse, su madre lo sabía, él lo sabía, no eran los únicos que sabían.

**\---**

Joaquín estacionó el coche después de tres horas y media manejando, los caminos hacia la cabaña de su familia se habían estrechado y oscurecido con el tiempo y se perdió más de dos veces; parecía que sus recuerdos le fallaban, cuando llegó y vio el lugar en el que había pasado su infancia un ataque de nostalgia le llegó de golpe, los árboles de al rededor y las plantas del jardín estaban justo como su madre había predicho, hechos un bosque, la construcción se veía descuidada, roída y desgastada por el tiempo y el desuso, lo que antes era un color caoba en la madera ahora era un pálido café provocado por años de sol y lluvia, la cabaña a la que asistía con su familia dos veces por año se veía más pequeña, más triste, más sola de lo que la recordaba, siempre lo fue, pero en ese momento, después de casi una década de no verla, la pequeñez, la tristeza y la soledad, pesaban más.

Tardó unos minutos en poder abrir la puerta, cuando entró el segundo golpe del día le llegó; olía horrible. Un olor entre a encerramiento, a insectos, tal vez a humedad y a moho. Mientras se abría camino hacia una de las habitaciones para dejar sus cosas, también abría ventanas y cortinas, quitaba sabanas y plásticos protectores de los muebles y se aseguraba de que la electricidad funcionara como debería. Poco a poco la cabaña tomó un aire más hogareño y dejó de oler a casa embrujada, sólo faltaba encender la chimenea para que todo fuese justo como Joaquín lo planeó.

**\---**

Después de instalarse Joaquín decidió salir a caminar un rato para tratar de reconocer los al rededores de la propiedad, tenía mucho tiempo sin visitar ese lugar que le parecía tan mágico de niño que incluso sintió esa pequeña esperanza de obtener una idea mientras estaba fuera.

A la mitad de su caminata Joaquín recordó que no había cerrado las ventanas de la cabaña, pero lo que le preocupó fue que la chimenea se fuese a apagar.

Llegó corriendo, directamente a encender su computador para introducirse de lleno al libro; había tenido una gran idea, una idea que le entusiasmaba y le llenaba de horror al mismo tiempo. Sentado en la cama moviendo los dedos como un loco sus ojos solo veían las letras aparecer y el número de paginas aumentar, se encontraba en un éxtasis literario tan hilarante y hermoso que ni siquiera le importaba haber entrado con los zapatos sucios de lodo hasta la habitación y haber dejado la puerta de enfrente abierta. Estaba sudando palabras por las puntas de sus dedos y le agradecía al bosque esta gran eureka.

**\---**

El sonido del silencio le despertó. Se había quedado dormido mientras escribía; algo que no le sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todavía estaba vestido y sus piernas estaban dormidas y con molestia se incorporó. Todavía era de noche, buscó su teléfono en los bolsillos de su chamarra y no lo encontró, lo buscó en la cama y nada, lo buscó por toda la cabaña y no estaba.

_Mierda._

Se maldijo mientras cerraba la puerta principal y ponía el candado, seguro se le había caído mientras corría de vuelta y ahora ni siquiera recordaba qué camino había tomado. Volvió a encender la chimenea y volvió a maldecirse, ni siquiera había llamado a su madre al llegar. 

_Mierda._

Ahora si estaba completamente incomunicado.

El sonido del crujir de la leña en la chimenea le relajó por un breve momento, sintió un escalofrío y revisó su al rededor, no había dejado ventanas abiertas esta vez.

Se sentó en uno de los viejos sillones con su computadora en el regazo, antes de encenderla pudo ver el reflejo de la ventana que estaba detrás de él y por un efímero segundo, pudo jurar ver algo moverse.

_Seguro es el viento._

Pudo jurar que ese algo tenía una forma especifica pero prefirió no pensar en ello, pues aún tenía mucho que escribir y poca paciencia. Encendió la computadora y esperó.

_El viento no tiene forma, el viento no se mueve erráticamente._

Soltó un suspiro e introdujo su contraseña para reanudar su sesión, se rascó la nuca, se tronó los nudillos y continuó con su faena.

_Sólo fue el viento._

**\---** _  
_

Volvió a quedarse dormido mientras escribía, la computadora se había quedado sin batería mientras dormía, revisó su reloj, apenas daban las nueve de la mañana, su espalda le estaba matando por quedarse dormido sentado y su cuello se sentía explotar, la cenizas del fuego de la noche anterior llenaban la casa de un olor a campo que le dio placer por dos segundos antes de urgirle volver a abrir las ventanas. 

No había café, trajo todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un par de semanas excepto café.

_Mierda._

Se maldijo porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la tienda mas cercana y su teléfono estaba perdido y su computadora no tenía conexión.

_Sin café será._

Por un momento se arrepintió como nunca de haber subido hasta ahí, pero cuando la computadora volvió a encender y vio la cantidad de palabras que sin esfuerzo alguno había logrado escribir, se convenció de que un pequeño sacrificio debía valer la pena.

**\---**

Había escrito durante todo el día, deteniéndose solamente para preparar una comida rápida y para ir al baño, estaba seguro que al ritmo que iba, el libro quedaría terminado en menos de lo que había pensado.

Un fuerte estruendo en el jardín trasero le sacó de su estado de concentración. Se levantó hacia la cocina y volvió a escuchar el mismo estruendo, abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo salió, el silencio reinó el ambiente y Joaquín se encontró solo, dio una pequeña vuelta a la propiedad revisando que todo estuviese en su lugar y regresó adentro.

_¿Pero qué carajos?_

Su computadora no estaba.

No estaba por ningún lado, juró haberla dejado en la mesa del comedor antes de levantarse a revisar el ruido de afuera, estaba seguro de haberla dejado en ese lugar, las computadoras no tenían pies y no jugaban a las escondidillas.

Volvió a recorrer la casa buscándola y no la encontró, se llenó de desesperación y juró estarse volviendo loco.

_¿Cómo carajos vas a perder tu condenada computadora dentro de la casa? ¡AQUÍ LA DEJÉ POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! Estoy perdiendo el sentido, estoy perdiendo la razón, se me va a salir la cabeza. Maldita sea me quiero morir._

La alarma de su coche comenzó a sonar. Salió corriendo para apagarla pero estando afuera se dio cuenta de que no traía consigo la llave, entró a la casa de nuevo y por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra escabullirse por la cocina. Corrió tras la sombra.

_Malditos animales, ¿cómo carajos entraste?_

En el jardín trasero se detuvo en seco, su computadora estaba en el suelo.

Levantó la vista hacia los árboles y por lo que le pareció menos de un segundo, le vio, una figura negra corría ágil hacia la profundidad del bosque.

_Verga._

**\---**

Ningún archivo estaba perdido, todo lo que había escrito estaba ahí, el conteo de palabras era el mismo, nada se veía fuera de lugar.

_Es oficial, me estoy volviendo loco._

Cerró la computadora, ya no podía estar ahí, esa cabaña le hacía sentir raro, le hacía actuar raro, le hacía ver cosas, esa cabaña no le hacía bien, se tenía que ir.

Con la cabeza llena de telarañas y pensamientos horrendos Joaquín trató de empacar lo más rápido posible y arrojó todo al auto sin molestarse por ver si se dañaban las cosas o no. Quería estar lejos de esa casa lo más pronto posible. Quería no regresar nunca y olvidar para siempre que había vuelto a pisar ese suelo, entendía porqué ya no habían regresado después de la muerte de su padre, esa casa y ese bosque estaban llenos de cosas que le hacían sentir inseguro, que le hacían sentir como un extraño en su propio territorio, le hacían sentir como un parásito que invadía espacios que ya no eran suyos, que le hacían sentir cosas que ya había sentido antes y no quería volver a sentir.

Se aseguró de haber cerrado todas las ventanas y de apagar todas las luces, se dirigió a cerrar la puerta principal pero la llave quedó atorada. Maldijo en voz alta. Le dio un escalofrío, se rascó la nuca y volvió a intentar cerrar.

Luego sintió un zumbido en los oídos, la cabeza hinchada, los ojos pesados, y las piernas flojas.

Después ya no sintió nada.

**\---**

El sonido del viento le despertó, estaba en su cama. Pero no era su cama, seguía en la cabaña. 

La cabeza le taladraba y con cualquier movimiento que hacía los ojos se le querían salir. Estaba oscuro. No se podía levantar, pero no porque no quisiera, no podía.

_¿Porque sigues aquí cabrón? ¿Porqué está todo a oscuras?_

Se quiso incorporar y un sonido metálico interrumpió su acción.

Estaba atado, encadenado, tenía las manos encadenadas a los postes de la cama.

Su vista se dirigió de inmediato a sus pies, que estaban igual, trató de mantener la calma. Trato de controlar sus emociones pero pronto sus reflejos le traicionaron y su cara se sintió caliente, su nariz se congestionó y sus ojos se nublaron.

Hace años que no lloraba.

No sabía qué le causaba más llanto, estar encadenado, a oscuras, en una cama incomoda en una cabaña que le genera miedo e incertidumbre, o el remordimiento de no haber llamado a su madre justo cuando llegó.

Recordó las sombras que había visto los dos últimos días, su cabeza se llenó de miles de ideas, miles de posibilidades, miles de teorías, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que cualquier enfermo que fuese quien lo había encadenado quería. Tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Se sentía vulnerable, se sentía expuesto, tenía frío y estaba a dos segundos de orinarse encima.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la habitación le quitaron la concentración y lo sacaron de su cabeza, el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose con violencia le asustó y se orinó en los pantalones.

_Puta madre._

La cosa dueña de los pasos era un cuerpo delgado, vestía botas de casquillo, casi de combate o de construcción, un pantalón negro rasgado, un hoodie negro y un chaleco de color gris oscuro, tenía el gorro del hoodie puesto y Joaquín no pudo ver ni siquiera un milímetro del rostro de esa cosa, lo cual le horrorizó más. No sabía si era hombre o mujer o siquiera humano.

La cosa se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta observándole, sin moverse, sin inmutarse, sin hacer ningún ruido, nada. Joaquín sintió ganas de vomitar, sintió su cabeza llenarse de pensamientos idiotas de nuevo. Por un segundo pensó estar muerto y esté debía ser su infierno personal.

De pronto la cosa se movió, se acercó a Joaquín a paso lento, Joaco se asustó más de lo que estaba, se quiso alejar del borde de la cama, la cadena a la que estaba atado no lo dejó, la figura quedó justo en frente de él. Joaquín sentía el latir de su corazón en sus oídos y todo el aire salir de sus pulmones. Estaba aterrado, comenzó a temblar y sintió húmedo de nuevo entre las piernas. No podía moverse, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esa figura que solo le observaba. ¿Porqué le miraba? ¿Porqué no tenía cara?

Lo siguiente que vio fue la mano de la cosa acercarse a su cara, sin querer soltó un aullido de miedo, sintió la cara llenársele de lagrimas de nuevo, se quiso mover, se quiso quitar, volvió a jalar la cadena de su mano con más fuerza pero ésta no cedió y le lastimó la muñeca, se retorció en la cama pero por más esfuerzo que hizo esa mano delgada le tocó la mejilla.

Se paralizó por completo. Sentía la respiración entrecortada y un grito se quedó atrapado en su garganta.

"Shh, shhh"

_Puta madre, puta madre, puta madre, que clase de enfermo es este, me voy a morir, este jodido monstruo me va a matar._

"Shhh"

Joaco solo sentía su fría mano tratar suavemente de acariciarle la mejilla y de limpiarle las lágrimas, por el susurro pudo descifrar que era un hombre pero eso no le quitaba el miedo ni el asco que sentía al tener la mano de ese enfermo tocando su cara.

El tipo le quito la mano de encima y con la misma mano se quitó la capucha del hoodie de la cabeza.

Joaquín conocía a ese tipo.

Ese tipo no era cualquier tipo.

Ese tipo era Emilio Marcos. 

"¿Cómo te dejaron salir?" susurró entrecortado.

"Me porté muy bien, Joaquín, y cuando nos portamos bien, nos dejan salir antes." le contestó Emilio sonriéndole. Joaco sintió mucho miedo, más del que tenía cuando no sabía quien era. Dos lágrimas más le salieron y corrieron rápidamente alojándose en los orejas. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no, no llores chiquito, no llores..." le susurró acercándose a él, Joaquín comenzó a sollozar debido a la cercanía. "me duele mucho verte así bebito, me duele mucho saber que te lastimo..." le dio un beso corto en la punta de la nariz y Joaquín soltó otro aullido, llorando más fuerte. "shh, shhh mi vida..." le colocó el dedo índice en los labios, Joaquín los apretó. "ya estamos juntos por fin, sé..." suspiró Emilio, recorriendo la cara de Joaco con el mismo dedo, Joaquín sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. "que para ti es una sorpresa muy grande verme, sé que estas muy afligido, pero ya estamos juntos..." soltó una carcajada y rápidamente se tapó la boca con la otra mano. "y ya nadie nos va a separar, eso te lo prometo."

**\---**

Joaquín sentía muchas ganas de vomitar. Emilio estaba dormido a su lado abrazándole por la cintura respirándole justo en el cuello, Joaquín sentía nauseas y miedo, sentía tristeza y sentía coraje y no podía moverse para actuar sobre ello.

Se soltó a llorar de nuevo, las lágrimas le salían pesadas y se resbalaban directo hacia la almohada bajo su cabeza, se arrepintió de haber siquiera deseado salir de la comodidad de su casa, de la calidez y la monotonía de su cuarto, de las malditas cuatro paredes que durante tanto tiempo le habían transmitido seguridad. Ahora por un capricho estúpido se encontraba entre los brazos del tipo más asqueroso que jamás había conocido, un hombre tan enfermo y tan lleno de sí y tan peligroso que no cabía ya en su cabeza otra idea que no fuese estar muerto.

Joaquín se odió porque él mismo le dio las perfectas condiciones para que Emilio cumpliera lo que se propuso anteriormente.

Él ya lo había prometido una vez y esta vez lo iba a cumplir.

Emilio lo iba a matar, de eso estaba seguro.

**\---**

Emilio se removió en la cama y Joaquín comenzó a moverse, mientras él dormía Joaco se encargó de dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones y los malestares que sentía. Cuando Emilio lo vio se quedó pasmado por un segundo, Joaquín estaba lleno de vómito, con la cara hinchada por tanto llorar, la ropa orinada y las muñecas llenas de hematomas, llevaba quince horas encadenado.

Joaco sintió un alivio enorme cuando Emilio lo desencadenó. Se ayudó a levantarse y Emilio le encaminó al baño, le ayudó a quitarse la ropa y Joaquín a pesar de sentirse violentado, abusado y aterrorizado, le dejó ayudarle, ya no tenía fuerza para resistirse.

Emilio se quedó sentado en el escusado mientras Joaquín, sentado en la bañera, se lavaba poco a poco con el agua que caía de la regadera, Joaco ya no sabía que sentir, ya no sabía que hacer, lo único que sabía era que si no tomaba fuerzas hasta del aire, no saldría de ésta vivo. Estaba horrorizado, aterrado, estaba más que asqueado de todo lo que estar con Emilio incluso en la misma habitación conllevaba, aún no entendía como alguien tan enfermo como él pudo haber sido simplemente liberado de la cárcel. A menos que no lo haya hecho.

Joaquín se tardó mucho tiempo aseándose intencionalmente, una de las cosas que sabía sobre Emilio es que era impaciente, pronto su poco esfuerzo cobró recompensa, Emilio se levantó y salió del baño, sin cerrar el agua Joaco se levantó, recorrió el baño con la vista y se envolvió en una toalla.

Emilio estaba sacando ropa de la maleta de Joaquín, tratando de combinar camisas con un par de pantalones deportivos, Joaco se armó de valor, levantó con cuidado la pesada pieza de cerámica que fungía como tapa del tanque del escusado y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, la dejó caer en la cabeza de Emilio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Joaquín tomó su maleta llena de ropa y aún con la toalla en su cintura y sin zapatos, corrió hacia la puerta. La puerta estaba cerrada por completo, le tomó dos minutos enteros poder abrirla, estaba seguro de que Emilio en cualquier momento se iba a levantar y no iba a tener piedad sobre él, estaba desesperado, muy asustado y actuando por instinto. Salió corriendo y esta vez no olvidó cerrar la puerta.

Buscó su coche, estaba en la entrada de la propiedad, sin tomarse mucho tiempo tomo la maleta entre sus manos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sentía sus pulmones haciéndose pequeños y sus piernas y brazos cada vez más débiles. Para su buena suerte el coche estaba abierto, entró por la puerta del conductor y arrojó la maleta al asiento del copiloto, puso el seguro en las cuatro puertas y, de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces, se vistió.

Encendió el coche y condujo.

**\---**

Joaquín sabía que solamente con un golpe en la cabeza, por más fuerte que haya sido, no se iba a librar de Emilio.

En silencio y concentrado siguió actuando por instinto. Dio vuelta en U en la carretera y regresó a la cabaña.

Sin molestarse en apagar el coche abrió la cajuela y sacó el contenedor que recién había comprado, de forma mecánica e ignorando el dolor de sus brazos y sus piernas, retiró la tapa y comenzó a verter el líquido amarillento al rededor de toda la propiedad, no dudó ni un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo, no tuvo ningún pensamiento de remordimiento, no le importaba nada más que sentirse libre otra vez, porque desde que ese hombre había aparecido en su vida, aún con él estando tras las rejas, jamás volvió a tener ni una probada de libertad, siempre se sintió perseguido, observado, amenazado; vivió con miedo a salir de su casa, hasta ese día, ese maldito día en el que se encaprichó con subir a la montaña e introducirse en el bosque; no se arrepentía, porque de no haber sido por su tonto capricho, no estaría a punto de liberarse por completo.

Por la ventana de la recamara se aseguró de que la gasolina entrara a la habitación, también se aseguro de que Emilio siguiera ahí, terminó de derramar los diez litros de combustible que había comprado y comprobó que su ropa no estuviera húmeda también.

Respiró profundo, el olor a gasolina era potente, sabía que no necesitaría mucha puesto que la cabaña era muy vieja y era pequeña y era triste y era sola, la cabaña haría todo el trabajo, la gasolina solo era el incentivo.

De nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces, encendió tres cerillos y los arrojó al líquido, que rápidamente se encendió por completo, Joaco corrió a su coche y antes de entrar, vio por última vez esa cabaña que cuando era niño le parecía mágica y especial, ahora envuelta en llamas, deshaciéndose, consumiéndose junto con todas las expectativas que Joaquín se había creado sobre ella. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ya tenía final para su trilogía.

Entró al coche y condujo, esta vez, salió de la propiedad para ya no regresar.


End file.
